Khaos House
The Khaos House also known as the Army of Disaster, was a terrorist organization in Reincarnation. The Khaos House consisted of multiple races: Devils, Fallen Angels, Vampires, Zombies, Humans (who are descendants of legendary/mythological heroes), and a few (unfallen) Angels. They were the main antagonists of the series from the Birth of the Violet Dragon Emperor arc to the beginning of the Cup of Three Saga. History Originally founded with the purpose to create an opposing force to the growing alliances of mythologies, the Khaos House was built as a cooperation between the Fallen Angel Satanael and the Wizards of Oz. At some point, it was handed to Mavis, the Dragon God of Infinity, who had the sole purpose of removing the Fractell Flame, one of the most powerful Dragons in existence known as the True Dragon, out of the Null-Void. Summary The Khaos House first appeared, introducing themselves to the world and attacking the leaders of the Christian religion's Three Factions. Shortly after that, the Khaos House began to start many terrorist attacks, such as attacking the VIPs during Yuri's Rating Game against Krampus, kidnapping the Youkai leader, Yasaka, and committing many other atrocious acts. Later on the Hero Faction betrayed their leader Mavis after Kemo Kemo, the leader of the Hero Faction, sided with Hades, the God from the Realm of the Dead, and used Samael to steal most of her powers under the intention of creating another Mavis. This has resulted in the latter remaining in a presumed powerless state. However, Mavis released her powers in the form of snakes before Kemo Kemo came to steal her powers. As such, Mavis did not lose most of her powers. As of now, two of the Khaos House's largest factions left and joined V''. This led Azazel into speculating that the other factions of Khaos House that had been lurking in the shadows, would soon arise and take action. Azazel revealed that there was someone who was trying to unify the remnants of the Old Satan Faction, Helheim Faction, and Magician Faction, named the Anti-Myth Faction. It is revealed that the Incarnation of the End, Ragnarok, became the new leader of the Khaos House, and betrayed them by slaughtering every member of Khaos House, leaving Mavis, Kemo Kemo and Vali, all in dismayed states. He later revealed that he planned to reach the other world by having Apocalyptic Beast 666 (Trihexa) fight the Apocalypse Dragon Fractell Flame, and the reason he slaughtered everyone, is to create hundreds of Philosopher's Stones to feed 666. During the Cup of Three, 666 was successfully awakened when Ragnarok and Riser after death, used his soul to awaken the beast and it, along with the Evil Dragons Apophis and Bellatrix, set out to attack the mythologies. Later the trio of 666 and the two Evil Dragon leaders caused great destruction, almost completely decimating Heaven, Duat, Underworld, Jotunheim and Asgard, killing many Gods in the process and soon after, began attacking Europe and Japan in the Human World. The Khaos House officially came to an end it was finally defeated in the '''The Evil Dragon Campaign'. Factions The Khaos House was a loose knit association of various supernatural beings who were dissatisfied by the growing alliance of various mythological powers and sought to plunge the world into chaos. Formerly led by Mavis who served as a figure head. Old Satan Faction The Old Satan Faction was the largest faction of the Khaos House which consited of the Devils who were descendants of the original 6 Satans: Beelzebub, Asmodeus, Behemoth, Valcure (Helsing), Jörmungandr (Leviathan) and Lucifer (Lucifuge). This faction officially disbanded. Qlippoth Qlippoth was an organization that was under Ragnarok, which had the main purpose to invade other world using the Evil Dragons and creating Philosopher's Stones. For that goal, they seeked to defeat the Fractell Flame which protects the Dimensional Gap by reviving the legendary beast, 666 (Trihexa). The Qlippoth was first known when Ragnarok reveals himself to be a part of the people experimenting on the Twilight Grail and Daybreak Grail, and why the Khaos House was getting smaller. He eventually transformed the Vampires of the Tepes Faction into Evil Dragons and Golems to serve as his army. Ragnarok later leads his army and successfully steals Agreas from the Underworld, using Agreas as his base and a place to keep 666. Following the attack on Duat (again led by Ragnarok due to mischief), Ragnarok began to hasten his plans for reviving 666. After being beaten by Uma, Vali, Kemo Kemo and Arthur and killed by Fafnir and Vali, Ragnarok uses his own soul to revive the 666 while Apophis and Bellatrix continuing Ragnarok's dream, by taking over his place as the leader of Qlippoth. Under the new leadership of the Evil Dragon and Witch, Qlippoth began to attack various places and myths causing havoc even in the Human world. Qlippoth, however, eventually met its end as an organization after both Apophis and Bellatrix were defeated in battle while 666 was sealed in the Isolation Barrier Field. Known members of Qlippoth includes: Former Factions Team Vali The Team Vali was a special team of the Khaos House led by Vali Apollo, the descendant of Apollo and the keeper of Weisslogia, the White Dragon Emperor and the arch-rival of Laxus, the Violet Dragon Emperor. The Team Vali was not connected to any of the factions of the Khaos House and acted independently. Hero Faction The Hero Faction was the second-largest faction of the Khaos House led by Kemo Kemo, the descendant of Cao Cao from the Chinese novel Romance of the Three Kingdoms and the one who betrayed Mavis. It was a faction of the Khaos House that was allied with Hades, the Greek God from the Realm of the Dead, and it was also one of the most dangerous faction of the Khaos House due to its members being Ancient, Holy/Demon Sword, and Longinus wielders. This faction joined V'' during it creation. Magician Faction/Nilrem Old Little was known about this faction, beyond the fact that it existed and was led by Euclid Leviathan. It was first introduced when the Magicians of the faction attacked the peace talks between the Three Factions. It was revealed that these Magicians were those who were expelled by the Magician's Council. This faction ''V ''during its creation. * The faction had a stray group called '''Hexennacht' with their only known member being Walburga who led her own group called Augusta. __FORCETOC__ Category:Groups Category:Khaos House Category:Terminology